Diary of a RedHead
by Miss Pennyfeather
Summary: Ginny Weasley is going through her fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts with another troubling diary by her side. Still slightly infatuated with Harry, what will she do when the entire situation gets far too complicated? Ginny/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday 14****th**** of September**

**18:00****:** Of course my bum looks two times its normal size since I swallowed that box of chocolates like a desperate 40 year old spinster. But honestly what else can you do on a Sunday afternoon after discovering you haven't done a quarter of your Potions essay and Angelina, the new Gryffindor captain, just told you, you were a tad too _short_ to be a Chaser?

You stuff yourself until you throw up, that's what you do.

But this year I've decided not to care about my looks. After all, the only guy barely interested in me last year was Neville and that's not the highest compliment since the boy's best friend is a frog. So then, why should I devote any time to looking pretty if no one is going to notice or even care?

Besides, I've already given up all hope on Harry. He is irrevocably lost to all female kind…well to all _common_ female kind. He's such a sentimental, unstable fellow that we'll surely find out he's gay at one point.

Oops. Of course, I love Harry (as a ridiculously good-looking big brother that shares his tooth brush with me). I wouldn't joke about his sexual orientation. (But it's still fun)  
Fourth year seems pretty much the same, no events on the horizon. Well, no unexpected ones.

There's still too much work to handle for someone who wants to examine dust moats during History of Magic classes and there are still too many prude or perverse people around this school to make me feel like another British wart.

Though, to be fair, you get a lot more respect as a fourth year. I for one feel very mature and comfortable with this new attitude.

Well…fifth years still don't talk to me, but now I have higher seats at lunch and I don't even get splashed with pumpkin juice in the ears anymore.

**20:00****:** Then again, as a fourth year, responsibilities double. Now we are allowed to wear those long, _shaved-legs-only_ stockings that only look good on 5% of the girl population here; because most of us can't afford magical waxing cream and our legs look like cucumber jars. (Well at least mine do, and it's good to raise my self esteem by thinking others suffer as well).

So we are under a lot of pressure, as you can see.

**Monday 15****th**** of September **

**10:35****: **Herbology class. Terribly dull since we have to clean up some tangled roots manually before stuffing them in some pots and adding some nasty looking liquids in it that will surely bruise our skins. Madam Sprout is chatting _wittily_ with us again, telling us her old jokes over and over again:

'You ladies should do better than the gentlemen here. Why, you have the same battle each morning with you hair!'

Or:  
'I remember my own school days when I accidentally pushed the roots too far and the pot ate my finger! I had to have Madam Pomfrey stick it back together, hahahaha!'

And of course:  
'You children these days use magic for _everything_. I wonder, do you even go to the loo with the wand? And where do you put it?'

It seems that women, after a certain age, enjoy gabbing about their post-puberty adventures or make sexual innuendoes to make us young impressionable teenagers feel like we're in an episode of Frasier.

Hufflepuff are a strange lot. They all stick together like glue. It's like they're fascinated by each other's freckles. The guys have a sinister hobby of using way too much hair gel on their moustaches and girls on their eyebrows.

Rebecca, the imposing girl sitting next to me who wears plastic muggle watches for fun tells me I'm wrong.

'The chaps that look like they're going to a metrosexual party have most chances of being caring and attentive partners, since they care about both our looks and theirs as well.'

'Or I have more chances of having to share my mascara with these guys,' I commented.

'You don't have mascara, Gin.'

'True, makes my face look like a pig.'

**12:46****: **Alright, so I stole Amanda's pudding, but she wasn't going to eat it anyway! Eating shouldn't be such a sin, honestly. Lunch is one of those wonderful moments of the day when I can think of philosophy, pants and holidays in Monte Carlo.

Besides, Amanda is a boring anorexic umbrella.

**12:57****:** Ron is looking kind of gloomy. I tried talking to him, but he's acting all tough and older. Says I wouldn't understand since I'm so young and silly.

'Gin, don't get your nose into other people's business. It's rude. You don't have to worry like we do.'

Oh, not the old "we're fighting the Devil himself, we're all alone" speech again.

The way I see it Hermione told him off again and he's being a pansy as usual. But Harry's not looking good either.

Oh, worried now.

What could be wrong?

I smile towards the three of them, but Harry doesn't even say hi. They just sit there eating in silence.

I wonder if I could get anything out of Hermione, but she's looking positively adamant. Well, who died anyway?

**13:04 ****: **Ugh, Amanda accused me of being a fat cow. You get **no** respect as a fourth year.

**15:20****: **Why did I ever sign for Arithmancy again??? I was doing great with Ancient Runes last year; why in the bloody hell would I be this thick to submit myself to interminable mental torture that would surely scar my already precarious self-esteem?

I feel dumber than an onion ring.

And to top it off, fifth years and fourth years are placed together, so that the older students can have their happy hour listening to us dumbarses try to make 2 +2 equal 5.

But I must calm down and think positively. I must respect my new resolutions of not engaging in any depressive habits like comparing myself to a vegetable.

Surely, I am not as stupid as I thought.

**15:50****:** I stand corrected.

Oh, why can't I have Hermione's sparkling intelligence? I'd even settle for Parvati's if she weren't such a tart sometimes.

**16:18****:** Must stop complaining about intellect or lack thereof. Must accept myself as I am. Must find a centre of peace within me.

**16:20****:** Discovered zit in the middle of my forehead. Bugger. Now I can't accept myself as I am anymore.

**19:10****: **Best friend Luna (Ravenclaw) told me she was going to start her own business around school selling fruit and vegetable earrings. Noble cause. She'll raise the money for a better home for the Wrackspurts.

Don't ask.

She's a bit off sometimes, but I love her. She's the only dependable person around here. You'd never see her get in trouble and be absent-minded.

**19:15: **Luna's books got stolen again. History of Magic volumes. I went to help her search for them.

Though, frankly, what kind of sick bastard would steal that?

**19:45:** Yep. I had accidentally taken her books by mistake.

**20: 30: **Came down to the common room to read a tragic novel. Found Harry there.

Ran back to the dorm to check my face. I had fallen asleep and my hair was another replica of the Forbidden Forest.

Must stop obsessing about looks. It's what's inside that matters.

Afraid though that inside isn't any better.

Came back but he was gone.

Bollocks.

No, no, I shouldn't feel bad. It's not like I am still in love with him.

**20:31:** He's back! He was just looking for Ron.

'Have you seen Ron, Gin?'

'No…not really.'

'Oh…ok, thanks anyway.'

'Is everything alright with you? You look slightly worried.'

'I'm fine Ginny.'

'Something _must_ be wrong,' I insisted.

'Well...considering an insane murderer is alive and kicking and I have to stop him while everyone believes_ I_ am insane…I am not so relaxed.'

'You don't have to stop him by yourself. You've got help, friends…people who care, who are willing to stick out for you,' I said.

'Yes, but in the end I have to do it alone, don't you think so? I wouldn't want to harm the people I love.'

Awwww. He's a true hero. So selfless and so committed…

'I guess you couldn't understand Ginny.'

Why ever not?

'Well, I am one of those friends that want to be by your side,' I insisted

'That's really thoughtful, but you know, you shouldn't get involved in these things. They're only going to put you in danger.'

Oh, right. Since being stuck with same demented murderer in an underground dungeon below a school bathroom while barely conscious is just child's play.

'We're all put in danger whether we like it or not, since he's back. At one point we all have to face some things.'

'So you believe me?'

'Course I do.'

'Thanks…for that. It's good to know there are same who don't think I'm a liar.'

Harry Potter a liar? Better call Snape a fluffy bunny.

'They're scared, that's why they'd rather think you're a liar,' I said surprised at my own conclusion. I smiled and sat next to him on the sofa, hoping he'd tell me more about his thought and worries…but just then Ron burst into the common room with his chess case.

'Up for a game, mate?'

Great. My moment with him was ruined.

But I don't feel sad, goodness no. I managed to comfort him?

And he was looking in my eyes with some amazement. Maybe he thinks I'm nicer than I appear?

**21:10:** Oh. My zit just got double bigger. That's where he was probably looking in amazement.

Eh. I won't worry about that.

I mean I must ignore the common blemishes.

After all, Harry cares about what I think. Doesn't he?

**22:30: **Finished part of my homework. Wrote a message to McGonagall at the end of my essay.

_P.S.: If the length is a problem you must know madam that my creativity simply vanished at one point and it would be a shame to write more uninspired sentences. _

I scratched it and wrote another one.

_P.S.: I had trouble deciding what root cause to write for the Direct Transgression of Metal so I just decided not to breach either of them, worrying I'd be discriminating. _

Not good enough.

_P.S.: My emotional state was greatly perturbed by the death of my pet cat…_

Hmmm. Oh well, best get back to that book.

**23:45: **Cecily, room mate, told me Harry is interested in Cho Chang.

She's such a gossip, no wonder she finds out things like these. I bet she even invents some to seem interesting. Can't be true though.

**23:46:** Or is it? No, no.

**23:48**: And even if it is, why should I care? I am a strong, career girl.

**23:50:** Luna might know her better. They share a common room after all.

**24:00:** Stop it already. You're being infantile. Go to bed.

**24:20:** And anyway, Harry's far too worried right now to have another thing on his mind. Yes, much better. Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday 16****th**** of September**

**7:15 am**: I can't find any clean shirts. How can I run out of clean shirts after only two weeks of school? I tried some of my cheap, cleaning spells but since Fred and George taught me these they had some odd effects on my clothes, like one blouse started growing mushrooms.

Must ask Professor Flitwick about a dependable charm.

In the meanwhile, my only option is a brown sweater from Aunt Muriel. It smells funny and it's as large as a tent, but mum tells me I look like a little bear in it. Can't be that bad, can it?

**7:20 am**: Aaaaa! I look like a giant mole! Oh someone bury me!

**7:26 am**: Calmed down just a little bit. I don't have anything to wear!  
**7:28 am**: Now really, take the damn sweater. No, I must find another option.

**7:45 am**: Well, until I could make a decision I snooped around my bag and took out a box of cookies. Early breakfast. I read somewhere it's good to have these snacks before important meals. That way, you don't stuff yourself too much, you eat little very often and don't become overweight.

**8:10 am**: Discovered mum stacked some apple pie in my bag. Of course it was squashed with my panties. Oh, goodness. I actually regret the pie, not the panties.

**8:40 am**: Went to the bathroom to take a shower, but someone had placed a jellybomb in the girls' shower and all that yucky glue-like honey fell on my hair so I had to wash it since a simple vanishing spell doesn't work with these hateful things.

Had to borrow Cathy's magical dryer since mine doesn't work anymore (dad bought it for mum in their third year of marriage, so go figure).

**8:50 am**: So late for everything, breakfast and class. My hair still wasn't completely dried so I used a warming charm but then I remembered I was wearing the woolen sweater. I felt like taking a shower again, but I had to rush to classes, grabbing some toast.

**9:15 am**: Oh I smell like mould. I quietly crept in the Potions Class.

'Weasley, late as usual, detention tonight, at 8,' Snape bellowed without even turning from the blackboard.

I'm sure he is so fond of me. He always arranges these neat little dates, with boiling pots, smelly flasks and discreet candles fluttering in the dark. It would work even better if a Marvin Gaye song was in the background. I will suggest it to him.

Slytherins have no fashion sense. Allison Greeve is wearing red shoes with a green diadem. Oh well, there's also Samuel Crow, sporting a tie pin in the shape of a golden bug.

**9:45 am**: My hand is numb from cutting so much beet root. Not to mention my partner is Dodger Stone, an utter bastard. He's not just your average, puny, Goblin replica of a Slytherin. He's a mean cheat who tried to sabotage me several times.

'If I get a bad mark, you get one too!' I hissed at him.

'I'll just put all the blame on you. You completely screwed up the ingredients.'

'But you did that!'

'Nonsense! You neglected my suggestions when I told you to put the firwhisks first.'

'You told me to stop talking about the firwhisks or you'll throw the cauldron on my head!'

'Oh, who is Snape going to believe, you whiny Gryffindor?' he said folding his hands.

I hate him. I hope he grows warts on his pupils.

'You wouldn't dare.'

'I don't even have to.'

I punched him in the shoulder rather hard and he fell back and bruised his nose on the table's corner. Now he looks like a ripe tomato. Haha!

**9:50 am**: Well, he swore revenge but break is coming soon and I'll forget all about his sorry face.

**10:03 am**: Feel somehow relieved. Not having breakfast today helped me with my general mood of serenity. Pah. Those nutritionists telling us breakfast is paramount... Might be true for others, but not for me.

**10:13 am**: Okay, took a detour to the Kitchens to get some apples. Fresh, healthy fruit to keep up the unbreakfasty mood, to feel energetic without eating too much fat. Perfect.

Uma, one of the house elves gave me some meat pies for me and my mates. How considerate of her! I'll save all of them for Luna and Becca.

**10:20 am**: Well, ate five of them, but still quite a few left for the girls. I just took another snack, after breakfast. Only I had no breakfast so ha! It's a wonderful system.

**11:20 am**: God, I'm starving! I hate my stupid system! I was so stupid. I'll make it up to my stomach with lunch.

Transfiguration class.

I think McGonagall would have much more luck if she turned into a cat more. I mean she can't even notice the stacked Teen Witch magazines under our desks or the powder-radios we keep in our pockets.

Well, I do not own such a thing. I want to focus on my studies.

And I can't afford it anyway.

**12:08 pm**: Ate the last meat pies. Oh, I feel awful.

**12:10 pm**: And now I don't feel like eating lunch. Well, I sat there in the Great Hall watching people come and go. They all seem to have more interesting lives by the way they're walking, so important, like their secretaries and secret mistresses will pop up out of nowhere and bow to them.

Accidentally (!) turned my head towards the Slytherins and saw Dodger Stone wave a fist at me menacingly. Maybe just my imagination.

Nope, he did it again, this time with more passion. I wonder if he has anything better to do with his life. My guess is no, but I read somewhere you should not think that of your enemy since you already give him a goal by being his nemesis.

Harry just came in followed by Hermione.

I straightened up and pretended to be talking to someone so they wouldn't think I'm eavesdropping. Because whenever Harry enters the Great Hall my neck goes double its length and I look like I'm sprawled on the entire bench, so I suppose I am right to suspect.

**12:24 pm**: Becca just told me that Parvati heard from Padma who head from Lisa Turpin, who heard from Daphne Greengrass that Dodger Stone wants to give me a beating for my impertinence after classes are finished. Oh, brother… now I'll have to find some secret passage to get back to the common room and I always run into Peeves there and he always calls me red bush, really loud.

Honestly, if I hadn't caught some words from Fred and George's dirty movies I wouldn't be bothered by that name.

**12:30 pm**: Luna advised me not to hide or desert the "fighting scene" like a coward but to reason and make up with the guy.

Becca told me I should throw my Bat-Bogey hex and just run.

Parvati told me I should date him.

To her, every male there is a possible sex machine.

I think it's because of the silver. It must be.

**2:50 pm: **End of Care of Magical Creatures. I kept scratching all throughout the class and I'm pretty sure one of those worm fleas jumped my neck when I wasn't looking. They're terribly jumpy, but Hagrid said that fried with garlic they're quite delicious.

Good God, that kind of cuisine should be forbidden.

Yuck. Luna asked me if this would be a good business idea.

I told her that probably many others had thought of this_ brilliant_ idea before.

The funny part is that she sighed dramatically and agreed with me.

**4:30 pm:** Utter crap! I hate Slytherins! They're all a bunch of smelly farts with jelly for a brain!

Bloody Dodger Stone with his bloody giant ego caught me as I was returning from bloody Care of Magical Creatures, since stupid me (!) I had forgotten to take the bloody back alley.

And he was accompanied by another bulky, fat, zit-faced bloke that I suspected was Melvin Anders.

They grabbed me by the elbows and thrashed me around the grounds until they got me in the castle by the back doors.

I struggled as much as I could but I was so weak from not having eaten (my stupid, stupid system!), or having eaten stupid things…so I couldn't exactly fight.

Dodger tried to punch me, but when he grabbed my sweater he suddenly drew back and sneezed.

'You smell like a pig, Weasley,' he accused. 'You do it, Melvin,' he told the guy who was still holding me tight.

But he suddenly yelped and started scratching himself roughly.

The fleas! Oh Lucky day! I shall kiss them all!

I ran as fast as I could before they could catch me.

Ha!

But still, stupid, stupid Slytherins!

**6:50 pm**: Luna told me she had observed Cho Chang a bit today (at my own shameful pleas) and admitted there was nothing wrong with the girl and she was a lovely specimen of a snob. You know, the kind of Windsor wife with spotless shoes that takes her children to swimming lessons every afternoon.

**7:03 pm**: Dinner. Luna is such an enterprising woman. She subtly took me to eat with her at the Ravenclaw table (nothing happening at the Gryffindor one anyway, except for Ron's chin full of syrup).

I sat next to her and opposite me I saw among some sixth years Cho and her long tress of black, impeccable, shiny hair with a clean, pore-less youthful face.

I tried talking to her, but couldn't find any self-confidence in my current state and current clothes.

**7:40 pm: **Aaa! Michael Corner just left the table and before doing that he tapped Cho warmly (which means girlfriend-boyfriend or secret love affair in my demented mind) on the shoulder and she smiled as if she had been given a snog. So yeah, I'm pretty sure Harry's hopes are useless.

**7:41 pm**: Not to say he couldn't compete with Michael Corner!

I hope he doesn't though. He doesn't deserve to be involved in these pathetic little triangles. He is far too busy.

**7:50 pm**: Bollocks. I forgot about Potions detention. Better go now. Should I warn Harry about Michael? No, no! Better be sure it's true.

**7:59 pm: **On the verge of being so, so, so late.

**8:01 pm: **Phew, not late.

Snape turned around at his large, mahogany, gangster desk with a pile of colourful papers that looked like our recent tests. He wasn't happy.

'You're one minute late, extra work, Weasley.'

I swear he's obsessive-compulsive. Everything in his room is black…

Oh, wait not everything.

Malfoy was sitting in a leather chair by the fire, looking all interesting and self-absorbed or just good-looking. Either way, pasty face.

'And you disturbed my talk with mister Malfoy,' he added.

Bloody prick. How was I to know you were in here with him?! And then I should have come even later?!

Men bordering on their own illusory menopause are dangerous.

I just stared at them like a pansy.

'Nice outfit, Weasley,' Malfoy said under his teeth. 'A house-elf lent it to you?'

Oh, bite me ferret face!

'No…your…your mother did,' I said lamely. He just sniggered as Snape coughed impatiently and bid me to go in the next room. Sick and tired of all these Slytherins and their unoriginal retorts.

Twenty cauldrons are waiting for me.

**9:45 pm**: Still scrubbing! Someone throw some dynamite for me to chew on!

**9:50 pm**: Won't he ever come to check if I perhaps died?

**10 pm**: He's probably sleeping on that stack of papers with his big nose in his ink pot. Ha!

**10:12 pm**: It's official. He forgot about me.

**10:30 pm**: I'm going to live here for ever! Even get buried here and have a funeral. Snape won't even notice. I think he actually wanted me as a rug here so this detention was just a pretext.

**10:32 pm**: The door banged loudly.

'What are you still doing here?' Snape bellowed at me irritated. 'Go to your common room before I take out points Weasley.'

Aaaah!

So it was only a one-night stand. He already threw me out of his apartment.

**10:40 pm**: Halleluiah! Sprawled on the sofa with a book in front of the fire.

**11:15 pm: **Oh. Homework left for tomorrow. Oh. Bummer. I thought I was done but I didn't notice the new stack that appeared…out of nowhere. Like most unpleasant things.

**11:40 pm**: Becca told me she had found a pair of apple-cream-coated panties under her bed. Damn morning rush!

**12: 13 am**: I tried so hard to go to bed earlier! Oh well, I'm sure seven hours will do wonders for me.

**12:15 am**: I should get some clothes to the launderette first. I forgot to do it during afternoon break. Bleh.

**12: 30 am: **Tried sending them directly, without having to get up and go downstairs, then common bathroom, then launderette. So troublesome and tedious. But of course my magic backfired and the bundle fell on me.

**12: 50 am**: I wish Michael did really have an affair with Cho Chang. Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks for the encouragement and for the reviews from _Gatorade _and_ ass. reg. man. _Here's the new chapter.**

**Friday 19th of September**

**9:30 am**: It's strange what numbers can do to people. Just now, Pansy Parkinson threw up in Arithmancy class, in front of everyone just because Professor Vector announced a secret pop quiz. I'm not less worried but I have nothing to vomit since I missed breakfast again. My bad habits are getting to me.

**9:31 am:** The blank paper is in front of me and I have nothing to write.

_Subject 1: Define your own understanding of circular triangles._

Triangles can be circular? In magic yes, apparently. I recall Professor Vector telling us how a crystal globe is actually formed of bent triangles which keep the magical lines open. If you ask me, it's all rubbish.

But here goes nothing.

_Circular triangles are the triangles that deal with the medium of magic. What makes them special from regular triangles is that they can shape themselves into spheres…_

This sounds stupid.

_Circular triangles are triangles that bend their size in order to encompass a sphere…_

_**The**__ circular triangles can form a circular form. _(what???)

_Circular triangles do not use their angles, only their volume. _

_Circular triangles…are circular!_

**9:50 am:** Everyone seems to know what they're writing except me. Or it's all a façade.

I managed to get together some sentences from memories and text books.

**9:56 am:** Professor Vector stopped by my desk.

'Oh, Miss Weasley, how terrible! Why didn't you say anything?'

Oh God. Panicking. She probably thinks the argument is crap.

'I gave you the wrong quiz! This is for the sixth years.'

She crossed my paper with a large line and passed by.

Hurrah! I got out! I got out of it!

'Oh, Miss Weasley? You may stay in the break and do the right one.'

Bollocks.

**12:12 pm:** Sitting at lunch with Becca, both picking at our food unenthusiastically.

I was just about to dip my spoon into another pudding when Hermione popped right next to me, looking pretty much disconcerted.

'Something wrong Hermione?'

'Oh, nothing wrong Ginny…it's only that horrible teacher, Umbridge, that's making life around here miserable. Harry's got so much detention with her simply for telling the truth in her class.'

Oh, I knew about Umbridge. Horrid hag. Liked to wear pink and green. Even auntie Muriel is a lot better. She's a stupid, little woman bent on world domination. She's the Evil Yoda.

'What does Harry do in those detentions?' I asked worried, hearing the word Harry as a sort of wakeup call from my rude name calling.

'I have no idea, but mind you, it's nothing like scrubbing cauldrons. He always comes out of there exhausted and in pain. And he won't tell me what he's doing there!' she moaned in that expressive way of hers, her frizzy hair jumping everywhere.

'Oh, it's okay Hermione. If it were really serious Harry would tell…'I said unconvinced. Secretly, I was scheming a plan of getting his invisible cloak and entering that toad's office to see what he was doing there, for myself.

'That's just it. He's too bloody noble to say,' she spat out almost as an insult.

'Well try to calm down. Have you tried talking to erm…McGonagall?'

'I barely catch her these days…' Hermione muttered bitterly. 'I don't know if she'd be of much help though. I mean Umbridge has some power in this school that cannot be ignored.'

True. The power to make us fall asleep instantly during classes.

Damn the Ministry for interfering.

'Hermione…what did Harry tell during classes?'

'Well…you know, that it's stupid for us not to be learning practical things to fight against…Voldemort since…he has returned.'

Brrr. I know it must be true, but I still feel chills down my spine when I think he's still alive. Somehow, I thought he had died along with my memory of…him.

**12:20 pm**: I went out in the courtyard since it was such a pretty day. Ironically enough, I had my own share of Umbridge.

I was sitting under a tree, reading one of my favourite novels, when the hag appeared, looking sugary in a peachy suit and sparkling shoes as if she had just come out of a 70s commercial.

'Is that muggle literature you have there, Miss?'

I stammered embarrassed before I could answer.

'Well…you see…'

'Hand that to me, you shouldn't be reading such things.'

I sighed in pain and gave her the book which she inspected thoroughly.

'I should give you a detention for this,' she said sweetly. 'But I shan't, since I am a nice lady. Next time, be more appropriate.'

I nodded, hiding my red face and folded my arms, waiting for her to take that disgusting perfume of hers and run along to her kitty china.

'Tough luck with her, isn't it?'

I looked around to see whose voice it was. Seemed to come from the tree behind me. Do trees talk? Awesome!

**12:32 pm**: No, no. It was actually…Michael Corner.

'Yes…she's so daft,' I muttered.

'Tell me about it. She did the same thing to me. Terry Boot had given me a muggle radio that wasn't even working and she still confiscated it.'

I nodded sympathetically, but didn't really know how to reply.

'You're Ginny, aren't you? Ron's sister?'

Oh well. Better than the usual "you're Ginny, Ron's little child sister."

'Yes. Notice the hair, did you?' I said smiling reluctantly. God, I am not good at small talk with people who appear behind trees.

'I've seen you around school. And I saw you at the Quidditch try outs. You wanted to be a Chaser, didn't you?'

'Well, yes, but they told me I wasn't tall enough so…there you go.'

'If you had been in Ravenclaw, you would have been accepted. My team is not so strict.'

I nodded again awkwardly, but then it dawned on me.

'Your seeker is Cho Chang, isn't she?'

'Well…yes. Why?'

'I've seen her. She's really pretty and talented.'

'I suppose…'

'Do you like her?'

'Erm…what kind of question is that?'

Oh, Merlin, bury me now. The subtle Ginny Weasley scored again. Why couldn't I ask him this in a nicer way? It's like I was waiting for this one piece of information. Now he'll probably tell me off…

'I was just curious…you know, she's so pretty that most people like her.'

'Well, she's not such a great conversation partner, to be honest,' he said stroking his chin. 'Why did you ask me that, though?'

'You see…frankly, I thought….I thought…'

Stop yourself before you say something worse.

'I have to go. Someone's waiting for me. See you.'

I dashed out of there like a cowardly mouse. Stupid Weasley.

But I did have to run. I wanted to find Ron and ask him more about Harry's detention.

**12:59 pm**: Ran into Millicent Bulstrode at the doors. How typical. The stupid girl threatened to punch me for having split her pumpkin juice, but honestly, who goes out with three cups of that bloody juice and a cupcake for that matter?

Well, I do that sometimes, but she's got a bad temper.

She was just about to jump me, when Malfoy appeared.

'What's up Bulstrode? Hunting for your lunch?'

'Uhuh. Funny Malfoy,' she grunted grinning.

'Weasel face,' he said scanning me from toes to nose. 'Left your sick sweater home? Too bad, I miss it.'

'Bugger off,' I said pushing past both, but of course I slipped on the spilt pumpkin juice and almost broke my neck.

Unfortunately for me, Malfoy managed to help me (sort of save me, bleah) by catching my shoulder.

'Watch where you're bloody going, weasel!'

'Uh…right.'

'You owe me!' he shouted as I ran off, embarrassed as hell.

**15:40 pm**: Common Room. Was slouching in a sofa, with a magazine. Luna somehow managed to get in with Amanda and is now currently sitting in front of the fire with some blue sticks in front of her.

'What's that?' I finally asked her when I saw she was so occupied with them.

'Blue cinnamon.'

'Oh, really? Didn't know that existed.'

'It doesn't, but Umbridge gave me the idea today when she said her last cat was called Blue Cinni to differentiate her from White Cinni.'

I rolled my eyes, giggling under my breath.

'Only you could turn that woman's blurb into innovative ideas.'

'It's a rule somewhere that ingenious things come out of bland ones,' she said proudly.

'By the by, Michael Corner told me today you seemed a bit off when he talked to you. He asked me if you were alright.'

Oh, brother…

'Yes well, I accidentally mentioned Cho.'

'I told you to stop obsessing about that, didn't I? You're only going to get wrinkles. Cho might be interested in Harry or not. Asking Michael Corner about it won't be of much help.'

'But if she doesn't fancy Harry…'

'Then he'll find out himself. Harry is smart, you know. Give him credit.'

'Give me credit for?'

I turned as if burnt and there I saw Harry coming out of the portrait. Please, oh merciful lord, please let it be he hasn't…

'Er… Ginny thought no one would notice I'm here and I said you would,' Luna said nervously, laughing serenely.

Bless Luna, she's a dear.

'Gee, you're the one wearing blue robes and radishes for earrings, no one would notice indeed.'

I jumped up leaving my magazine behind. 'How was your day Harry?'

'Er…not bad. Not brilliant either.'

'Do you have detention with Umbridge?'

Luna squinted painfully at me for my lack of tact again but I had to know.

'Tomorrow actually. How Do you know?'

'Um…word spreads fast around school. So, can I help you with that?'

'Help with detention? Er, I don't think so, Ginny. It's something you usually do alone.'

'Oh, yes, of course,' I said dumbly, scratching my head like a child with mental problems, 'but if she's harming you, just let me know and I'll…'

He frowned amused waiting for me to go on. Luna was staring too. Ah, damn it.

'I'll…er…put Fred and George to slip vomit juice in her coffee.'

Lame! Someone bury me again!

'Well, that could be an idea. Surely more effective than using a wand around her,' Harry said alluding to her wandless classes.

'You think so?' I said brightly.

Luna burst into giggles and I was tempted to throw my magazine at her.

'Well…I'll let you girls have your fun,' he said half-smiling and scurried to his dorm, probably mortified by my…stupid social skills?

'Vomit juice!' Luna repeated laughing.

'Oh, shut up,' I said burying my head in the magazine again.

**19:20 pm**: Dinner at the Ravenclaw table again. God, even with dark circles Cho looks cute. And she never eats with her fingers, she's so clean and poised.

I think I just saw a small mole on the back of her hand…

'Would you stop observing her?' Luna nudged me.

'I wasn't!'

'Yes you were.'

'Was not!'

'Was so!'

'I was just looking in her direction…'

'To see who? Professor Flitwick?'

'Doesn't a human being have the right to look?' I asked exasperated.

'Ginny, what are you doing here?' a warm voice interrupted us.

'Michael!' Luna exclaimed. 'Hi.'

'Hey…' I muttered. 'What's up?'

'I thought I had heard a familiar voice. Eating with us tonight?'

'Something like that. I'm here with Luna,' I said looking down at my plate.

'Um, so you girls coming to the Quidditch game?'

'That's in three weeks' time isn't it?' Luna asked confused.

'Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are playing you know,' he said brightly. 'Too bad you won't be playing Ginny.'

'Hmm…but Harry will,' I said pensively.

'Huh?'

'Oh, nothing…oh well, that seals it. Now he'll definitely make a move at her,' I muttered.

Luna nudged me again as Michael threw me a confused look.

'Sorry, I like talking to myself…' I replied embarrassed.

'Yeah, you're pretty weird, Ginny,' he confessed smiling.

'I've been told before I guess.'

**19:50pm:** Luna and I went to the dorms, carrying large trays of cookies.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say Michael thinks you're his buddy by now,' she added after some chit-chat.

'Well, he seems nice and all that…but I get why Cho would prefer Harry.'

'On with that again!' Luna said rolling her eyes. 'That's it. No more gossip for you. You take it way too seriously!'

'I take Harry too seriously, that's what you mean,' I said grimacing. 'I wish I didn't. I wish I wasn't so…'

'Infatuated with him?'

'I am not…I just act silly around him.'

'Right, right. So being overly interested in this new affair between him and Cho is just your natural curiosity kicking in.'

'Exactly.'


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Thanks_ veronica_ for the review. To answer your question: Draco said that because he sort of helped her and he rarely helped people, so he expected something back. He was just fooling around, but you'll see how they work things out in latter chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**Saturday 20****th**** of September**

**12:50**: I'm finally awake. I think I slept…hmmm…let me count, yep 14 hours. And that's only because the last four hours I had this bizarre dream that I had been elected Miss Teen Witch of the year by the magazine and was going on a date with this famous bachelor, but when I got to the restaurant we were supposed to meet I just saw Headmaster Dumbledore, sitting in a chair, sipping martini. He said he had expected someone older but that I would do. He then started performing magic tricks. He pulled all sorts of objects from his sleeves. And one of them was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Well, the scars of that experience will be enough to last me a lifetime.

**13:10**: I know I probably have really bad bed hair so I won't even get up until I feel confident enough. You know what's missing here at Hogwarts? Breakfast in bed service. I bet that would bring more students to this place. Sandra, or poodle-girl as we like to call her (because she has this awful hairdo, but none of us have the guts to tell her because her dad is a wrestler or something) apparently left a muggle magazine on the floor next to her bed.

**13:15**: Damn, I can't reach it with my legs.

**13:16**: Well, I'm too tired to pick it up.

**14:30**: I'm reading my transfiguration courses. I've drawn unicorns at the corner of the pages. Now it looks happy. And festive. I've drawn balloons also. And now I'm going to make a sad face. I should probably get up. But it's so nice sitting here. I only went to brush my teeth and take a shower, but I'm back here. It's far too cold out of bed.

**14:32:** I've always wondered if McGonagall had a thing for Dumbledore.

**14:50**: I wonder what other people are doing now. I know Becca went to get some air, I think she told me while I was on my date with Dumbledore. I bet Cho Chang is out too, trying to keep that body of hers in shape. I bet Harry is watching her with binoculars. Ewww. Bad, bad thoughts.

**15:27**: My stomach is growling. This is a good sign that I can't let this go on any longer. Staying healthy is very important. I should get up.

**16:00**: I kept wondering what I'd eat that I almost fell asleep. Well now I'll probably catch dinner or something. You know what's missing here at Hogwarts besides breakfast in bed? In between meals snacks.

**17:15**: I'm in the Kitchen Quarters, waiting for a sandwich. Wow, Cho Chang is coming down the corridor. Well, it shouldn't bother me. Let her come.

**17:30**: Phew! I got out of there in time. I ran up the stairs and hid in a classroom. Can you imagine if she had seen me there? She would have probably thought I was stuffing myself, cuz surely she would have thought I hadn't missed breakfast and lunch. Wonder what _she_ was doing there. Probably getting Harry a sandwich. He must be tired from watching her. I bet they snogged right in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. I'll ask the Fat Lady.

**18:40**: Now that I'm finally awake, I realize, upon rereading, that I was in this odd unconscious state where I was obsessing over this nonexistent relationship between Harry and Cho, when I know they're not even hanging out.

**19:00**: I won't catch dinner anyway, not even if I hurry now so I'm going back to bed. It's not like I'll miss much. I'll wake up tomorrow, fresh and happy.

* * *

**Sunday 21st of September**

**10:20**: It's still pretty early for me. It's better than yesterday. I've just realized I haven't eaten in two days.

**12:45**: I went to the Kitchen Quarters and brought back some food. I ate it all though I was meaning to save some for later. I guess I managed to finish it because I was thinking of ways of stopping time so I could do all my homework for Monday.

I've made a critical list of what I've eaten:

- 3 pieces of buttered toast;

- Bacon and eggs;

- Yorkshire pudding;

- 2 Yogurts;

- 2 apples;

- a very small piece of strawberry short cake (leftover from yesterday's dinner)

- a wad of sweet cheese;

- 3 pancakes (because they were filled with honey and I need honey for breakfast)

- a salad (finally something healthier, eh?)

- tuna sandwich (made by myself with mustard);  
- orange juice.

**13:00:** Now on with some homework. I'd better go to the library. I can't seem to find some of my books. I've already done my reading at Transfiguration. All that's left is Potions, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures.

**13:50**: I'm starting to think men are disgusting. I saw Zacharias Smith picking his nose in plain view. That boy has no shame.

**14:10**: I was reading quietly at my table, minding my own business, when Pansy Parkinson strolled here, demanding I gave her the book I had.

'It's the only one left for Arithmancy. You'd better hand it over.'

'Why should I?'

'If you don't, I'll have my friends take care of you after you get out of here,' she threatened pointing at the Slytherin thugs at her table.

'Oh, yeah? I'm not afraid of them! It's only fair I should have the book.' It was the orange juice that was talking, not me, I swear.

'Boys! Did you hear that? Weasley is not afraid of you!'

They started sniggering like stupid. Well, I can't come up with a better insult.

'I think we'll have to teach Freckle-face a lesson here,' one of them said menacingly and strolled casually to my table. Why had I picked this place in the back? Of course I could scream and madam Pince would hear me but I'm too proud.

And had he just called me freckle-face? I'll have him know I'm proud of my freckles.

Oh. Hmmm. I think I said that out loud.

'If you touch her, you oafs, you'll get in trouble. So scram.'

It was the voice of miracle. But when I looked behind me I saw Malfoy. Where had _he_ come from? Had he just popped here? Well, I think he came from the rows behind.

'But Malfoy, Pansy said…' one of them protested.

'What should I care what Pansy said? Off you go. Or do you want to chat some more?'

That seemed to put them on their tracks. They left like little scared puppies. I was going to make a victorious comment but I felt sort of cowardly at that moment.

'Well, thanks, Malfoy. Didn't know you had a good side.'

'Don't fret,' he said coolly and grabbed the Arithmancy book. 'I wanted this too. Bye Weasel. Oh yeah, that's the second time I save your sorry ass.'

**14:44**: So what should I do? Build him an altar for being there? Call him my lord and saviour? Bow every time he shows up? Fat chance of that happening.

**14:45**: Oh yeah, he took my book!

**19:30**: I had missed dinner again so I would go and grab some food.

19:40: Is this bad karma or what? Cho Chang at the Kitchen Quarters again! This time I couldn't fend her.

'Are you sure there are no more pancakes?' she was asking an elf.

'No, miss, the girl behind you took the last three earlier today.'

Oh, bundles of crap with a crappy ribbon on top!

'Oh, well, it can't be helped,' she said smiling sweetly. 'You're Ginny Weasley, aren't you?'

'Myes…'

She knew my name?'

'I'm Cho…'

'Chang. Yes, I know, you're a Seeker for Ravenclaw.'

'Oh, well, then you know me.'

'How do you know me then?'

'Well…I don't know if I should say this but Michael's been talking about you lately. Gossip spreads fast in the common room.'

Michael? Well, at least she didn't say Harry which would have implied they had spent time together.

'What did he say?'

'He said he'd like to ask you out some time.'

Michael?!

'Michael?!'

Cho grinned and walked away, waving. 'Don't tell him I told you!' she shouted back at me.

**20:30**: Michael?!


	5. Chapter 5

**So without further ado, here is the new chapter. I like this story. Probably cuz I like Ginny. Anyway, thanks a lot for the kind reviews and support. So, enjoy! Oh and leave a comment please. **

**Wednesday 24****th**** of September **

**15:30**: Okay, so here's the script. Michael will probably and most likely (considering the looks he has been throwing me these past 2 days) ask me out or something as potentially embarrassing and life-scarring as that and I have to act totally surprised. No, really, I have to act like I don't know anything about it. I have to be like those people on those shows when they win the lottery and they're seen crying all over the telly. That's how shocked I have to look. Well, scratch the crying part. Problem is, I'm a terrible liar and then Cho will probably get in trouble for it for having told me. Which wouldn't bother me (she is after all probably leading Harry on) but then she'd throw me weird looks and I get enough looks from another Ravenclaw a.k.a Michael.

And I actually revised my list of reasons for which Michael really shouldn't fancy me:

**1**. What, is the man blind? With all the gorgeous women around him he picks me? Lisa Turpin used to flirt with him in Herbology class. Lisa Turpin! She's the healthier version of Kate Moss (blame Hermione and her muggle pop culture). But okay, I know I'm fairly good looking and all that, I don't have low self-esteem. Still Lisa Turpin people, Lisa Turpin.

**2**. He really doesn't like Fred or George since last year when they played this really nasty trick on him involving a pez dispenser. Don't ask me.

**3**. He is friendly with Harry (which is bad since he knows I like Harry, or at least he thinks I used to like Harry which is equally bad!)

**4**. He's in Ravenclaw which means he's probably wittier and more hardworking than me. Probably smarter too. Which means he'll feel pretty frustrated with an airhead like me who won't understand his intellectual needs.

**5**. He's on an enemy team. Now I know this sounds reaaaally childish but honestly? What happens when we play (if I ever do get on the Quidditch team but I probably will, I mean how long can they keep this from me, those miserable sods) against each other on the field? Awkward, that's what happens.

**17:20**: After much needed thought and playing Exploding Snap with Luna (who by the way hangs out in the Gryffindor common room way too much) I've come to a rational decision. I'm actually proud of myself. I will act totally shocked when Michael asks me out, but then I'll gently and politely refuse him, naming as reason for my refusal my need to focus on school work. Which isn't quite a lie. I really have to finish those essays for tomorrow. Hmmm.

**19:10**: Dinner. Okay, I think it's safe to say Michael won't ask me out today.

**19:15**: He's sitting with this brunette talking. Maybe he even got over me. You know how these crushes get.

**19:20**: Though honestly, he could ask me out already so I could get rid of this tension and get on with my life.

**23:40**: I'm stuck here on a phrase on my Potions essay.

**23:45**: Nope. Hitting my head on the desk does _not_ help.

**23:50**: Okay, would you stop doing that? You need your head. Oh, great now you're actually scolding yourself.

* * *

**Thursday 25****th**** of September**

**12:30**: Lunch. This day wasn't half bad. I know it's barely started but it's going great. I got an A in Potions which is almost as satisfying as eating an entire bag of candy from Honey Dukes. Which is the kind of reward I intend to give myself next weekend when we get to go to Hogsmeade.

**12:33**: Michael's been particularly quiet.

**12:34**: I mean about me. He hasn't asked me out yet. Which is fine. Just wish he'd do it faster so I could you know refuse him.

**12:45**: Well, Cho was obviously fantasizing when she thought Michael had a thing for me. Oh my God did she do it on purpose? What a cow.

**12:50**: Maybe not. Michael just waved at me and smiled. I think I waved back. He smiled again. In that goofy way men do when they're all fuzzy and warm. Maybe he just needs to go to the loo, though. Okay, I'm confused.

**14:34**: And this day officially sucks! I just got a D in Transfiguration. Huh. I knew writing that essay during breakfast was a total failure. I even spilt some tea on it. I think McGonagall noticed. I mean why else would she tell me not to mix work with pleasure?

Okay, she said free time, not pleasure, but I couldn't resist saying that. Imagine McGonagall saying that. Hah!

**16:50**: Okay, when will Michael ask me out already?! It's been almost four days. What is wrong with him? I can't wait for him anymore. I mean I can't wait for the whole "Oh, gee, Michael you're a great guy, but you know I really can't have any distractions right now bla bla bla" anymore. I need to say it right now.

**18:30**: He's probably shy. I'm being such a bitch about this.

* * *

**Friday 26****th**** of September**

**10:20**: So I'm yawning here in History of Magic, looking for an occupation of some kind. I left my book in my common room so I'll probably just make random paper balls and try to land them in that ridiculous hairdo Demelza is sporting.

**10:35**: There goes one of them. And straight in! I should probably write this on my CV for the Quidditch team.

**10:50**: Eh, she noticed and she threw me that "haughty" glare. I just faked total nonchalance.

**11:10**: Did I mention Dodger Stone is totally gay? I'm sure all he does all day is kiss Celestina Warbeck's poster and tap dance across his green Slytherin dorm. I bet he wears silver underpants. Well, most Slytherins probably do that, but he's the queerest of them all. He is an incompetent idiot. I almost cut his finger and he blamed me!

'This is Potions you daft bint! Not Suicidal classes!' he shrieked at me.

Oh, sure, like I did something wrong!

'You stuck your finger there when I told you I was cutting and you were stirring. What part of team work don't you get?!'

'You were doing it wrong, Weasel-face. I wanted to correct you before you got us into trouble.'

'I was doing perfectly right, you were a stupid…'

'Miss Weasley, what is the commotion here?'

Yes, because this merry party just needed one more snarky prick with no personal life. He probably kisses the same poster every night. I wouldn't be surprised.

'Nothing, Sir, we were just…'

'Weasley almost cut off my finger and she won't let me do my job, Sir.'

'Do I sense an attitude, Miss Weasley?' he asked smoothly.

I know I should shut up and call it a day. After all it's going to be a long year with Stone. Besides, is there any point getting into this?

'No attitude. Just Stone here wanted to take my knife because_ he_ thought that _I _was doing a bad job when we _all_ know I do the potions around here and he _just_ sits and daydreams!'

**11:40**: And twenty points from Gryffindor later…

**11:41**: But you know what? It was worth it!

**11:45**: I apparently said that out loud. And thirty points from Gryffindor later…

**17:20**: Luna and I were going to go watch Quidditch practice. And we met someone on the way. Someone with a funny name.

'Hey Ginny, what's up?'

'Hi, Michael…we're going to see the Quidditch practice.'

'Thought so. Hope you'll stay for Ravenclaw too. We're up next.'

And then I said something pretty bold.

'Why should I?'

He scratched his head a bit confused. Take that you undecided crush boy.

'Well…thought you'd might like to see us up there. But if you don't want to…'

Okay, time to take this to the next level.

'Yes, but why would _you _want me to stay?'

'Ginny, I think Michael means that…' Luna intervened but I shushed her.

'No, let's hear what Michael has to say,' I quipped.

'Er…I really don't know what you want me to say Ginny. I thought it would be nice for you to be there since we're good friends.'

'Good friends? I barely know you. I mean you don't talk to me. You've started talking to me days ago.'

'That's not true. I used to talk to you in fourth year too. Well, my fourth year.'

'Excuse me if I recall wrong but a few days ago you asked me if I was Ron's sister.'

Guess I should scratch reason number 4 from the list. He's obviously not the brightest bulb in the chandelier.

'Okay! So I didn't know you so well! But I had _noticed _you in my fourth year.'

'Yeah, probably since I was around Ron or Harry.'

'That's not true Ginny. You've always been…an individual I've always noticed that.'

Hm. I sort of like the sound of that.

'Huh. I don't remember being noticed by you.'

'You're not supposed to remember someone noticing you!'

'Oh really? Well I do. And I don't remember you.'

'Well, maybe your memory didn't catch that.'

'Hey, I have a pretty good memory. When the garden gnomes get lost who do you think they call?'

'Fine then! We're not good friends, we're buddies. Merlin, you're a tough one.'

'Buddies? Well, that sounds pretty…detached,' I said lamely. 'I mean not like you like me or something.'

'Oh, I do like you, don't worry about that.'

'Then would you just ask me out already?!'

There are times in life when I seem to be doing something pretty…strange. Like eating mum's blueberry cookies when I know I'm allergic to blueberries or staying up with Auntie Muriel to read her garden magazines at night when I try each time when she visits to avoid her room completely. It's this thing with me doing the exact opposite thing.

This reverse psychology thing is no gimmick.

But here I don't think it applies.

Nah, here I just acted like an idiot.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, his mouth slightly open. Luna I think was sporting the same expression.

'I think I'd better go,' Luna said all of a sudden and just took off towards the field. I didn't blame her for bailing on me. Michael looked like he was about to get a rabbit out of his sleeve. Or vomit, I don't know.

'Well, could you like say something? It's really cold and I didn't take my sweater.'

Ginny Weasley. Smooth talker since 1981.

'Do you…really want that?' he asked hesitantly.

Great, now I had to refuse him directly. No question or proposal in the first place. I couldn't even get that. I couldn't even get a date offer properly.

'That's your way of asking me out?' I huffed. 'No wonder.'

Then out of the blue he dropped his broom and walked towards me and I was more prepared for that rabbit really but not for Michael Corner kissing me just like that.

Wow. This moment is like those I read in Teen Witch about.

"…_and then he just stopped the elevator and I got really scared but then he just pushed me to the wall and kissed me and after some passionate snogs he asked me to marry him."_

You know that kind of recycled crap. Yeah, I really need to get rid of all those numbers I own. Shameful.

And after that very weird but strangely pleasant kiss where I didn't move an inch and he did most of the work because I was too shocked and I was thinking of ditching my subscription for Teen Witch, we parted and we kissed again briefly. I was still in shock.

'Is this better?' he asked.

Oh wait, he's talking to me.

'Uh, well this was better than you taking out a rabbit from your sleeve…'

Would you stop it with the rabbit mental image? It's not happening!

'That's what I like about you Ginny. You're kind of different. You're really crazy.'

So that's why he fancies me?! I'm crazy?! I thought that was Luna's thing.

Honest to God now, do_ I_ sound crazy?

**18:40**: Well, I guess it's safe to say I'm going out with him the following weekend. Hogsmeade. Well…yes, okay maybe we're dating. But I don't think we're an item or something like that.

**20:40**: Luna has to stop calling us lovebirds!

**20:50**: I just threw her out of our common room. Sorry, she was beginning to compose a 'Michael and Ginny' song.

**22:20**: But I don't sound crazy. Sure we all have our deranged-psycho side hidden underneath that dodgy uniform but that's it. It's not an attractive trait or anything.

**22:23**: I'm sure he just said that to get in my shirt. Or was it my pants? Wait, better ask Hermione if that idiom she told me involves a shirt or pants.

**22:30**: Okay, it's pants. Ew. Gross. Well, good night.

I just know I'll dream about that rabbit.


End file.
